International Love
by angrywolfgirl
Summary: Sequel to Choubi Association. Temari is pregnant and the Nara family isn't very supportive. She and Shikamaru decide to travel to Suna and figure things out there. Temari's brothers are in this story, they might be a little different from the TV show.
1. Chapter 1

Temari woke up and, like always, looked at Shikamaru sleeping next to her on his stomach. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, starting to wake up. Shikamaru squirmed around on the bed, not waking up, just getting comfortable. Temari smiled down at him and rolled down to lay her head on his smooth, bare back. Her arms wrapped around his body, grabbing at his chest.

"I thought you said we weren't going to have sex until we know if you're pregnant or not?" Shikamaru hissed tiredly, rolling over to embrace Temari.

"Yeah, but we're going to check today." Temari said, looking scared.

"Relax, you haven't shown any symptoms so you probably have nothing to worry about." Shikamaru smiled and rubbed her cheek.

"Most symptoms don't occur till the third month and this test is able to tell by the second month." Temari sighed and pressed the side of her face onto Shikamaru's chest, a few tears running down her face.

"But you haven't felt different, not even a little and you had a little bleeding didn't you say?"

"The doctor said that was one of the side effects of me going on the pill."

"But still, I'm sure you'll be okay." Shikamaru rubbed her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Shikamaru, if I am pregnant….. will you stay with me?"

"Of course, I'm not going to leave my future wife and baby alone. But don't worry nothing is for certain."

"Do you want to do it now?" Temari lifted herself up.

"If you want."

Temari looked down scared before moving over to a side table and taking out the pregnancy test. She got out of the bed and walked out of the room, entering the bathroom across the hall. She closed the door when she noticed Shikamaru following her, now with a shirt on. She wasn't very comfortable with peeing on a stick in front of him.

He waited out in the hall listening to her pee and trying to stay calm for her. His bored expression made him look like he didn't care, but he was concerned. It had already leaked out that Temari had found the ring and that they later talked about it and decided to get married. If she was pregnant then it would cause some trouble. His whole clan was so old fashion. They want him to wait a year before marrying her, have sex with her for the first time on their wedding night, and then wait two more years before they plan on having kids. It kind of excited Shikamaru to go against the grain, but he didn't want to deal with the negative feedback.

Suddenly he was pulled by the back of his shirt into the bathroom and Temari clung onto him for dear life. Shikamaru looked at the pregnancy test on the counter and noticed it hadn't given the results yet.

"Tell me what it is. I don't want to look." Temari gripped his shirt and hid her face into his chest.

Shikamaru nodded and watched the little screen start to change. He sighed when he saw the little sign and closed his eyes while he kissed the top of her head as he soaked it in.

"Shikamaru?" Temari asked, knowing he knew.

"It's positive." He whispered and felt a little water seeping through his shirt.

00000000000000000000

Temari was sleeping on the couch, curled up in the ball, with Shikamaru rubbing her back. She had quietly cried herself to sleep while he had done his best to comfort her. Now she was sleeping and that's exactly what she needed. With her letting her emotions out maybe she would feel more relaxed and be able to handle this in the best way possible.

Temari woke up after sleeping for a good three hours to Shikamaru still rubbing her back. It made her happy that he stayed with her; she really needed him right now.

"Hey." Shikamaru smiled his same old grin like smile.

"Hey." Temari answered back, less happy and more monotone.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Can we please not act like we didn't just figure out I'm not knocked up?"

"I was just trying to act normal."

"Well, we're not going to be able to do that forever so we shouldn't try now."

"Alright, just be calm. We'll get through this." Shikamaru smiled, holding her hand.

"Thank you." Temari moved closer to him. "What are we going to do?"

"Um, we won't be able to keep it a secret forever." Shikamaru shrugged.

"I know, but can we wait a while before we tell anyone?"

"Sure, we'll tell them whenever you're ready, just remember you won't be able to for long." Shikamaru kissed her cheek before moving away and heading to the kitchen. "Do you want me to make you anything? Do you have any cravings?" Shikamaru turned back scratching his head, he wasn't a hundred percent knowing how to take care of a pregnant woman.

"No, Shikamaru I'm not having cravings yet, I think that comes around the same time as the morning sickness thing. I'm fine."

"You're sure, because it's no problem."

"I'm sure, go." Temari shooed him off with her hand, smiling.

Shikamaru smiled back before leaving for heading into the kitchen. Temari's smile fell and she sat there thinking about everything that had happened and how things were going to change. The worst was yet to come and she knew it.

**A little over 900 words but still kind of short, sorry. I'll try to make the next one longer. Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Temari and Shikamaru ate in silence at the kitchen table. They were both still trying to come to terms with the fact that Temari was pregnant. Shikamaru was scared, yeah, but not of what people would think of or being hunted down and killed, but more of how they were going to do this. Neither he nor she knew how to take care of a baby. Most boys aren't taught that and Temari didn't grow up with a mom.

Temari couldn't even handle the thought about being pregnant right now, she didn't even want to talk about it, but Shikamaru kept bring it up. She just wanted to strangle him. Why did he have to keep bringing it up? She couldn't take all the questions about how she was feeling!

"How are you feeling?" Shikamaru asked.

"God dammit, Shikamaru!" Temari threw her plate across the room. "Why do you have to keep bringing it up!?"

"I just asked a question."

"It's not about the question! It's about you asking twenty-four seven how am! I'm fine! I know you aren't asking just to start a conversation, but it's about the baby!"

"So, what if it is?"

"I'm trying to relax and you bringing it up all the time is freaking me out!"

"Temari you need to accept you are pregnant and that's it's going to be hard."

"I can do it Shikamaru it's just a baby."

"It's not that easy and you need to figure that out."

"Alright! God, I get it. I'm pregnant and I'll deal with it!" Temari shouted and stomped away to her room.

000000000000000000000

Temari was sitting cross legged on her bed, looking down at her stomach. She didn't look any different, but she knew she was. She was really focused on her belly, but she didn't ignore the sound of the door opening and closing. She looked up at Shikamaru making his way over to her and sitting on the corner of the bed.

"Are _you _okay?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's not easy, Shikamaru. I know what happens to women when they get pregnant and I don't want that to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to need a lot of your help and I don't know if you're up for it."

"Temari, I promise that whenever you need something I'll do anything." He said seriously, taking her hand.

"Even when I'm yelling, crying, and throwing things, or when I'm aching and hurting, or when I don't want to have sex." Temari looked into his eyes, looking for any hesitation.

"It'll all be worth it." Shikamaru smiled, nodding.

He moved his hand onto her stomach. Temari looked down at his hand and placed hers over his. She smiled and moved to the top of the bed to lie down. Shikamaru smiled at her and moved to lie next to her. He watched as she stayed still, going to sleep in record time.

00000000000000000000000

Temari woke up on her stomach with Shikamaru rubbing her back. She sighed and closed her eyes, wanting to have him continue. He saw her wake up, but would continue to message her until she said no. he leaned down and kissed her back from shoulder to shoulder. Temari sighed out and relaxed under his touch. She felt him smile against her skin and then place his cheek onto her shoulder blade.

"Sorry to interrupt the love fest." They both looked over at Atiko standing in the doorway.

"Why don't you ever knock? I don't want you just barding into my house." Temari said, coldly.

"Did I ruin the moment? I just hope you two are using protection." Atiko smiled.

"Yeah." Temari looked down and snuggled into her pillow, tears starting gather in her eyes.

"Um, we can talk out outside." Shikamaru stood up and took Atiko into the living room.

"Is Temari okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, must be PMS or something." Shikamaru lied.

"Ah yes, well she should be feeling better by tomorrow. Now I was wondering if you two would like to join me and your family next week to discuss the wedding plans."

"Well, actually Temari and I agreed we just wanted to have a small wedding."

"I know that's what Temari has dreamed of since she was a little kid, but your family insists."

"Well, um, I guess I'll break it to Temari later." Shikamaru sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"You can do it." Atiko smiled and jumped away.

00000000000000000000

"Temari?" Shikamaru whispered, opening the door slowly.

"Huh?" Temari moaned from the bed that she was resting on.

"Atiko wants us to go to this meeting about our wedding plans."

"What?! Shikamaru we already decided on what we want!"

"I know and I told him that! But my family is so traditional. They want us to have a big wedding." He looked down, ashamed.

"Well, if that's how the wedding is going to be than there won't be a wedding." Temari said dramatically and fell face first into her pillow.

"Oh Temari you don't mean that. You're just tired and upset. Its next week and plus we can handle it. We're the ones getting married and I'll make sure we get the wedding we want, no matter what."

"Thank you Shikamaru." Temari smiled and sat up to peck Shikamaru on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's get some sleep."

"Alright." Temari nodded and rested up against Shikamaru's stomach, his hands reaching forward to wrap around her.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few days now and it was Wednesday, aka two days before Temari and Shikamaru had to tell his family that they wanted to get married right away and have it be small. They both knew this would also be a good time to tell everyone about the baby. Everyone would already be pissed, and Shikamaru would rather have they all mad at once other than throughout time, and Temari was planning on crying so she could break some tension. She was actually pretty good at crying now; her emotions were getting a little unstable.

"So, do you want to do anything before we die on Friday?" Shikamaru smirked.

"Well, TenTen heard about the proposal and wants me to sleep over so we can talk about it. A little girl time."

"Oh I see."

"Don't worry we'll spend our last day and night together before your family hunts us down."

"Good." Shikamaru smiled and nodded before heading out the door to do a little mission with Naruto.

00000000000000000000000

Temari knocked on the door of TenTen's house with her bag in hand. TenTen answered the door after a while a welcomed Temari in. Temari made her way into the living room and settled in on the couch.

"So, what is new with you?" TenTen asked, sitting in the chair.

"Lots of drama." Temari sighed.

"Really? You and Shikamaru are engaged, aren't you supposed to be like on cloud nine?"

"Yeah, but everyone is making it hard."

"Who?"

"Shikamaru's whole clan wants us to wait to get married and then have a big wedding, but we want to get married fast and have it be small. I'm not going to have a wedding that I don't like."

"That makes sense. They really should mind their own shit."

"Thank you! Do you want to come when we tell them all the good news?"

"Really?"

"Yep, telling them that we're getting married in a few months, want it to be small, and that I'm- um that I'm uh." Temari stopped and couldn't figure out how to finish her sentence.

"You're what?"

"Um, okay I'm going to tell you but you can't say anything about it." Temari said seriously.

"Okay, I got it." TenTen nodded, inching closer.

"Shikamaru and I had sex, and the condom broke. So now I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God, I mean, um I don't know what to say."

"Just don't say anything, to anyone."

"Alright." TenTen nodded.

The two sat in silence and suddenly Temari shot up and ran to find the closest bathroom. She fell down and threw up in the bowl. Tenten rushed to her and rubbed her back. Finally she stopped puking and sat up against the wall.

"Are you feeling better?" TenTen asked.

"My throat hurts." Temari groaned.

"Can I do anything to help?"

"No, I think I'm just going to go home."

"Well, let me walk you."

"No I got it, but thank you. Maybe we can have a girl's night some other time."

"Sure." TenTen nodded and watched Temari walk down the street.

0000000000000000000000

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow when there was a knocking at the door. He walked to answer it and saw Temari standing in the rain. He looked shocked at her and pulled her in.

"Temari what are you doing?!" He asked, rubbing his hands up and down her arms to warm her up. "You could catch a cold and hurt the baby."

"It wasn't raining when I left."

"Why'd you leave?"

"I got sick and wanted to come home to you." Temari said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Alright." Shikamaru nodded and rubbed Temari's back. "Well, let's get you out of these clothes." Shikamaru pulled her to the room. He bent down to the end of her black kimono and pulled it up her body. Shikamaru grinned at her almost naked body. He smirked at the red lacy bra and panties she had on. She noticed his look and stepped closer.

"Do you like what you see?"

"I always will." Shikamaru grinned.

"Too bad you're not getting any." Temari leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"Right." Shikamaru looked down, disappointed.

Temari smiled and took her bra and underwear off. She went to the dresser and pulled out some baggy clothes to put on before she went over to the bed and cuddled up with Shikamaru. He watched her close her eyes and try to sleep. His eyes landed on her chest. Even with the loose clothing he could still see her round breasts. He licked his lips and moved so his hand brushed against her nipple, making it perk up.

Temari opened her eyes and looked up at Shikamaru, noticing his glare. She smiled and moved to straddle him. She leaned down to kiss his lips and then moved back up.

"I thought you said I wasn't getting any?"

"I'm pregnant with mood swings, you better get used to it."

Temari grinned evilly and ripped his shirt right down the middle, then staring down at his chest. She clawed at him hard and smiled as he groaned in pain.

"What are you doing?"

"I have no idea." Temari admitted and pulled his up to smash their lips together so she could gnaw on his lips.

Shikamaru groaned into the kiss and pushed back so Temari landed on her back. She smiled into the kiss, loving the roughness. She rolled them over and took control by unbuttoning his pants. Shikamaru lifted his hips and helped her get him out of his kakis. Once they were kicked off he sat up and moved Temari into his lap, still kissing her.

She pulled away and lifted her shirt then wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him into another kiss. Shikamaru kissed back as his hands moved to the waistband of her shorts. Temari separated the kiss as she stood on the bed and dropped her shorts. Shikamaru smirked and pulled her hips down onto his hard length. They groaned together and started to kiss again.

"Take your boxers off." Temari smiled and moved off of him.

Shikamaru got up and shimmied out of his underwear. Temari smiled and reached forward to roughly pull him over to her leaking hole. She forced him on top of her and pointed his tip at her entrance before forcing it into her.

Shikamaru groaned and arched his back into her, going deeper into her. She moaned, muffling it by keeping her mouth closed. Shikamaru leaned down to kiss her hard, biting at her lips like he had done to him.

"Don't hold back, I want to hear you." he hissed as he thrusted in and out as fast as he could.

Temari groaned out and jolted her hips up to meet his movements. Shikamaru grinned and moved harder, making her scream out even louder. Temari had never let go like this and Shikamaru felt a huge boost of confidence as she struggled beneath him.

"Holy shit Shika, how the hell did you make sex feel so good?"

Shikamaru smirked and wanted to say he didn't know, but that would ruin the moment. He just continued to ram into her more and more, listening to Temari whine and groan.

"Please Shika, more!"

Shikamaru nodded and tried to move harder and faster in her, wanting to please her, but she only continued to chant for him to give her more.

"Dammit Temari, I can't go any harder." Shikamaru growled.

Temari moaned and flipped them over. She started to bounce up and down on his crotch, being able to move faster and making him go deeper into her. Her head threw back as she groaned. Shikamaru gripped her hips hard and grunted.

"Fuck." Shikamaru panted.

"So I have to carry our baby and do all the work during sex? You gotta help me out here, Maru." Temari teased.

"Shut up, I'm about to cum."

"Me too." Temari groaned and her nails dug into Shikamaru's chest.

She hunched over and gripped his shoulders as she came and soaked Shikamaru's cock in all her juices. Shikamaru looked down to see the wetness spilling out of Temari's hole and down his hips. He groaned and thrusted up harder, shocking Temari. Her was stopped pulsating around him as he came and spilled his seed into her.

"Oh God." Shikamaru moaned and he finished.

"Finally Shika, you actually can be a gentleman and let the lady finish first, and they say chivalry is dead." Temari ran her fingers down his scratched chest.

"Whatever you troublesome woman." Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her waist and turned them both over, onto their sides.


	4. Chapter 4

Temari and Shikamaru layed in bed all day till it was twelve in the afternoon. The meeting with Shikamaru's clan was at six and they really didn't want to go. There would be so much yelling and anger, Temari wasn't feeling up to it.

She had thrown up this morning and was so tired. Shikamaru stayed with her all day in bed, being lazy he didn't mind, and messaged every area that she said hurt.

"You know you don't have to go." Shikamaru said as he rubbed Temari's feet.

"And let you handle it all on your own? Nah I'll suck it up. Besides we're just going to tell everyone and leave them. Nothing we can't do in five minutes."

"Well, let's try to break it to them gently. Everyone was really excited about planning our wedding."

"Well, like you said, it's our wedding." Temari smiled down at him. "Rub my other foot."

"Ugh, you're so bossy."

"If you don't like it we can break up that would solve all our problems."

"So I have to tell everyone we broke up because you're bossy. That's just how all you woman are." Shikamaru smirked.

"Shut up and rub!" Temari pushed her foot in his face.

000000000000000000000000000

Temari held onto Shikamaru's hand tight as they entered the room where all of his family was. Temari was worried about how everyone would take the news and thought about how their wedding could be ruined. She guessed she really didn't care if no one showed up, but she didn't want her new family to hate her.

Shikamaru's family all turned and smiled at them, welcoming them. Temari and him smiled back lightly, knowing they wouldn't be smiling for long. The two took their seats where everyone else was starting to sit down and held hands under the table.

"Alright now we better start! Shikamaru, Temari we've already set the date and found the perfect place, it'll be in the Nara forest, we have the traditional dress for Temari, and-" the elder of the group started.

"Before you continue, Temari and I have something to say, actually a few things."

"What is it, Shikamaru?" the man at the head of the table asked.

"We don't want to have a big wedding in a year. We want to be married quickly and have it be a small ceremony."

The whole clan gasped and started to whisper. Some people shook their heads, others gave dirty looks, and even some of them just put their heads on the table. Temari nudged Shikamaru's side, causing him to frown at her. She looked down at her stomach and he gave her a nod.

"Oh and Temari is pregnant." Shikamaru quickly added.

The group once again groaned and showed their anger but more dramatically. Shikamaru glanced over at Temari, who seemed to be uncomfortable about his family's reaction. He looked sadly at her and stood up, offering a hand. She turned and looked at him and then his hand curiously.

"Come on, we don't have to sit through this." He said and took her hand.

000000000000000000000

Temari, being pregnant, had cried silently all the way home and until Shikamaru calmed her down and made her go to sleep. Now he was laying behind a sleeping Temari while he traced his nails along her back. He heard the front door open and close and could sense Atiko and his parent's chakra. They entered the room and watched him continue to care for his fiancé.

"The clan has decided not to pay for your wedding." Yoshino said, her calm voice covering her anger.

"We don't care. Temari and I have plenty of money."

"Well, no one is going to come and support you!" Yoshino snapped.

"We don't need anyone to be there, we don't anything big, and we don't need any help." Shikamaru said more sternly, gripping Temari's arm.

"This is going to spread and there will be a lot of backlash, good and bad. With Temari pregnant she might not be able to handle it." Atiko cut in, calmly.

"She's tough, and I'll be there to help her."

"I don't think you understand how sensitive women become when they're pregnant, son." Shikaku chuckled.

"Well, maybe we could just get out of town for a while?" Shikamaru looked up at them.

"Where would you go? "Yoshino asked sadly.

"Temari has been missing Suna, we could go there. She had family and a home there."

"Shikamaru, she's pregnant and can't make that travel." Shikaku looked at the sleeping woman who started to stir.

"Shikamaru." she groaned and turned into his chest.

"Sssshhh, go back to sleep." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

"See? She's already showing symptoms of pregnancy and that'll make it harder to travel the three day journey."

"We can do it, and it'll be worth the trip. Now get out, you're going to wake her up again. "Shikamaru looked to Temari, who was sleeping again.

The other adults nodded and walked out of the house, still not trusting the two lovers.

00000000000000000000000

Temari woke up with Shikamaru sleeping, heavily, in bed with her. She smiled and rubbed his cheek, knowing nothing could ever wake him up at this moment. She snuggled even closer to him and smiled widely. She took his arms and wrapped them around her body.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you, too."

Temari looked up, shocked that he had responded. He opened his eyes and smiled down at her, his eyes glinting with amusement. He kissed her freshened lips before allowing her to cuddle up with her again.

"I heard what you said about us going to Suna. Are you sure you want that?"

"I want you to be happy. If we go to the Sand Village we'll be away from all these troublesome things, you'll be home, and we can have a good life." He smiled.

"We can't live there. You'd have to go through so much stuff and it would be so much work. I'm neutral with my citizenship since I joined the Choubi Association."

"Well, we could at least stay until everything has calmed down."

"Yeah, that would be better." Temari nodded.

"I just want you to be happy." Shikamaru smiled and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Shikamaru had bought a horse so Temari wouldn't have to walk all the time. He didn't want her walking at all, but she was Temari and she wouldn't do anything she didn't want to without a fight. Shikamaru tugged on the rope that was tied to the horse, making it follow him to the front gates. Temari was there waiting for him with her bags. She smiled and started to put the bags onto the animal.

"Here, I got it." Shikamaru said, taking the bag from her.

"Shut up Shika, I can still handle myself."

"Fine." He sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Alright, I'm all ready to go." She smiled after the bags were tied onto the horse.

"Me too, now hop on." Shikamaru patted the hoofed animal's back.

"No way! I can still walk and I intend to do so!" Temari turned away, pouting with her nose in the air.

"Temari, don't be so troublesome."

"I'm not troublesome! I just don't want you to think I'm hand-capped."

"I don't, I just want you to be careful."

"Everything will be fine, now come on." Temari winked and started to walk forward.

Shikamaru still wanted Temari to ride on the horse, but knew it wouldn't be so easy. He grinned at her walking figure; he'd have to use his powers of persuasion.

"Oh Temari," Shikamaru groaned catching up to her and wrapping an arm around her waist. "I just want you to take it easy." He whispered in her ear.

"That's not very convincing."

"What would I have to do to convince you?" Shikamaru moaned in her ear, gripping onto her hops and rubbing them.

"You'd have to do a lot." Temari smirked, feeling his hands hold her hip roughly.

"Give me an example." He whispered and started to kiss her neck.

Temari moaned out and breathed in a raspy breath as Shikamaru bit down on her sensitive skin. He licked up the sides and sucked on her pulse. Every action made Temari make some sort of noise, whether it was soft or loud. Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk at himself, feeling proud that he could control her like this.

"Alright Shika, I'll get on it, just stop or I'm going to rape you."

"Isn't going to be rape if I let you." he grinned and gave one last kiss to the base of her neck.

"So, you two are really going." the couple looked back at Shikamaru's parents and Atiko.

"Yep." Shikamaru let go of Temari.

"Well, can we at least get a hug goodbye?" Yoshino asked, reaching her arms out.

"I guess." Shikamaru sighed and gave his mom a half-hearted hug.

"Promise to take care of my grandchild." Yoshino whispered before going over to Temari to wish her luck.

"Be careful out there." Shikaku told his son.

"I know dad." Shikamaru nodded.

"Take care of Temari." Atiko added.

"I will."

"Shikamaru! Come on we gotta get going!" Temari called him over.

"I gotta go, see you around." Shikamaru yawned and went to pull the animal along with Temari on top of it.

000000000000000000000000000

"God, I'm so bored!" Temari groaned as she layed her back and head against the horse's neck and head.

"We will camp out in a few hours." Shikamaru sighed.

"A few hours! UGH!" Temari moaned.

"It'll come sooner than you think." He smiled.

"You are so full of crap!"

"Just find something to entertain yourself with."

Temari huffed and looked around the animals back. Her eyes landed on her stomach and smiled lightly. She started to lightly pat her belly so it made sounds. She made up a tune and repeated it, sometimes going off and free-styling. Shikamaru heard the noises and looked over his shoulder to see her patting her stomach. He frowned.

"Temari, stop. You could hurt the baby." he said sternly.

"No it won't, I'm not even doing it hard."

"Temari."

"Fine." Temari sighed and let her arms dangle.

She looked around again and couldn't find anything to do but play a song on her stomach. She tilted her head to look at Shikamaru. He didn't seem to notice her and she started to pat her stomach lightly. She knew Shikamaru couldn't hear her, but she got caught up and started to make the noise louder.

Shikamaru stopped in his tracks and went over to Temari. She heard him coming and stopped her hands. She smiled weakly at him and acted innocent. He gave her a warning look before he smiled and winked, walking back to the front.

000000000000000000000000

It was getting late and Shikamaru and Temari had decided they would walk another mile before they would stop and sleep for the night. Temari was now walking because when she was bored on the horse she wouldn't stop patting her stomach, so he let her walk beside him.

They were walking up a small hill when they noticed a shop up ahead. Temari had been complaining about her being hungry and Shikamaru was getting tired. Once they reached the top they tied to horse up and walk to the store.

In the front was a book stand and behind it was a food store. Temari sighed at the delicious smelling food and started to walk closer to the door. Shikamaru started follow her until a book caught his eye. It was a book on pregnant women and the things that happen to their bodies.

"See something that looks good?" the old woman said.

"Um, well that book about pregnant women would actually be helpful." Shikamaru picked it up.

"Oh, she doesn't even look pregnant." She smiled looking in at Temari, ordering food.

"Yeah she's not even three months along. We didn't really plan it and neither of us know a thing about this kind thing."

"Well, I'll give it to ya for half price."

"Oh thanks, but I should probably get a book she would like to read in her free time that isn't about babies and pregnancy." Shikamaru said, looking around. "Oooo, this looks interested." Shikamaru looked at a book that seemed to be a horror, mystery genre.

"You think she'd like that?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, it's a little… sexual at some parts."

"Oh, well then you're right. I'm not-"

"Hey Shika, what do ya got there?" Temari asked, snatching the book out of his hand.

"It's um, nothing." Shikamaru tried to take it away, but Temari looked at the back. "What are you doing?"

"I'm reading the back, this looks awesome. Can we get this?"

"Um well, the thing is-"

"Please Maru!" Temari begged.

"Well, I guess if you really want it."

"Yes please." Temari smiled and nodded.

"Alright." Shikamaru gave the lady a nervous look as he paid for the two books.

"What's that other book for?" Temari asked as they walked back to the animal.

"It's a book about pregnancy and newborns. I thought it would come in handy."

"Oh, good idea Pony Boy." Temari teased, tugging lightly on his ponytail.

"Whatever, get on the horse." Shikamaru picked her up and set her on the animal while she pouted.

**I think the next chapter while be another one about their travel and then they'll be in Suna. I don't know I make it up as I go along with only a few ideas. But it seems to be working for me so whatever. **


	6. Chapter 6

Shikamaru finally got the tent up while Temari sat by the fire and read her pregnancy book. He smiled down at her and watched her focus hard on what she was reading. He sat down, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him. She smiled as Shikamaru kissed her cheek and turned to give his lips a kiss.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you, too. Have you learned anything we want to know?" he asked, leaving one hand on her hip as he picked up his drink.

"I have learned a lot, but I think something we need to get is some lubrication."

Shikamaru spat out his tea and coughed for a while. "What?" he squeaked.

"The book said sometimes a pregnant woman could experience dry spells. If that happens I want something to help us have sex."

"Well um, okay." Shikamaru smiled weakly. "Anything else?"

"Babies are really cool." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"Like they can hear you and they respond, they have hair and fingernails, and a bunch of other stuff."

"Cool." Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"Alright I'm done reading educational books. Where is that other book?"

"Um listen Tem, about that book-"

"Oh found it!" Temari smiled and opened the book, beginning to read.

Shikamaru took a deep breath before going to sleep.

000000000000000000000

Temari had stayed up all night reading that book and didn't fight to walk with Shikamaru. She gladly rode on the horse and read her book. Shikamaru would look back at her and noticed she was half way through the story. He wondered if she had gotten to the explicit parts yet and if that was why she was so interested. He grinned at the thought as he continued down the path.

"Shikamaru can we pull over? I gotta go pee." Temari put the book down and turned her head to ask.

"Uh sure." Shikamaru stopped the horse.

Temari jumped down before he could get over to help her and disappeared into the bushes. Shikamaru rocked back and forth on his feet and looked around the surrounding area. His eyes landed on the book resting on the animals back. He reached out and grabbed it, reading it to see what was so appealing to Temari.

As he skipped around the book he noticed there were at least three sexy parts in the book. He blushed as he read the first one he found and noticed it was explicitly written.

"Enjoying your reading?"

Shikamaru's head snapped up as he heard Temari's voice. He looked at her and then down at the book. He continued to glance between her and the book, not knowing what to say. He stuttered and looked around to avoid her eyes, as she grinned at his awkwardness.

"I bet you are." She said seductively, swaying her hips while she walked over to him.

"Um, I was just wondering what made you like this story so much." Shikamaru blushed, watching her body move.

"And what have you figured out?" Temari hooked her hands in the back of Shikamaru's head.

He looked into her eyes before moving fast to smash their lips together. Temari grabbed his hair and pulled his closer to her, forcing her tongue into his mouth. They walked back until Shikamaru's back was up against the horse. Temari rammed her hips up at Shikamaru's crotch and caused a sharp, surprised, groan. The noise caused the horse to nah and run away.

"What? No!" Shikamaru shouted and chased after the animal.

He was able to get in front of the horse, but it continued to try and get past him. Temari smiled and held in her laughs as she watched her soon to be husband jump around, trying to grab the stop the horse.

0000000000000000000000000000 

Temari had complained and complained for hours about the horse being uncomfortable. Finally Shikamaru had had enough of it and started to give her a piggy-back-ride. It was getting dark and they were about to settle down for the night. He stopped the horse and slowly lowered the sleeping Temari onto the soft, sandy grass.

"Shika." Temari groaned.

"Shh, go to sleep. You're okay." He smoothed her hair out before going back to their animal.

Shikamaru tied the hoofed animal up before unloading the packs with the things he needed to set up camp. Once the tent was up and filled with blankets and pillows, Shikamaru quickly picked up Temari and carried her inside. She sighed once her back hit the soft bedding and was bundled up while Shikamaru moved to spoon her.

"I love you." she said tiredly.

"I love you more." Shikamaru smiled, moving his hand over her stomach.

Temari smiled before she fell asleep in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Temari spent the last few hours of the trip walking fast through the desert. Shikamaru smiled at her being all excitedly about finally being home. She had talked about all the stuff she had missed and it pained Shikamaru to know she wouldn't be able to do most of them because of her pregnancy. He didn't tell her that because he didn't want to get her down, he had never seen her so happy. Not even when he had purposed.

"Come on Shika! The sooner we get there, the sooner this work is over." Temari said, walking backwards.

"Right, taking care of a pregnant woman and later a new born will be a walk in the park compared to this."

"Okay Mister Bring Me Down, the sooner we get there, the sooner you can sleep in a nice bed." Temari smiled, pulling him by his collar.

"Alright Troublesome Woman, I'll pick up the pace." He kissed her lips and moved his feet faster.

00000000000000000000000

Shikamaru's peaceful feeling disappeared as he saw the gates getting closer fast. While he was dreading their arrival, Temari couldn't wait to be walking through those gates. Sadly, since Temari had been pulling him along they got there a lot faster than Shikamaru wanted. He wasn't sure what to expect from this village. Would there be a welcoming party? Would there be an assassination attempt? Would her family be there? Shikamaru would chose the party if he had to. Otherwise he'd want there to be nothing waiting for them.

"Well, we're here." Temari announced after they were a few yards past the gate.

"Yep, where do we go now?"

"I know just the place." Temari grinned and started to walk ahead.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

Shikamaru and Temari were approaching a large house that was located in the middle of the left side of Suna. It looked like it could be a four bedroom place, with a few bathrooms, and nice spacing. It amazed Shikamaru how a building made out of sand can stand and be a safe haven for a family.

"Is this your house?"

"Yep, my father left me here when I was a kid and had a few people come and take care of me. They would make me food, or clean up, or bathe me and then they'd leave. I was on my own for a long time."

"Well, it made you more independent and confident." He said, trying to cheer her up.

"I guess. My brother, Kankuro, came to live here when he turned five. I'm pretty sure he and my youngest brother, Gaara, still live here."

"So, we're living with your brothers?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yep, don't worry; they'll warm up to you." Temari kissed his cheek before kicking the door open.

It broke off its hinges and slammed into the wall across the room.

"I'm home!" Temari hollered into the house.

"Dammit!" a guy in a black t-shirt and shorts yelled coming into the room. "You had to break the door open?" he laughed.

"Just like old times." Temari came and hugged him on the side while he wrapped one arm around her.

"Yeah and like old times I'm going to have to fix it." Kankuro groaned picking up the cracked wood.

"Where's Gaara?" Temari asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"Ugh, and also like old times you are incapable of watching your little brother!" Temari shouted.

"And there are the hormones." Kankuro muttered, but his sister heard.

"Oh shut up!" Temari smacked him with the fan she had and then sighed. "This really is like old times." She laughed at the end, looking at her brother rubbing the bump on his head.

"We've sure missed this." Kankuro said sarcastically. "So, where's the idiot that knocked you up?" Kankuro turned around.

"Shikamaru." Temari turned and grabbed his hand, pulling her fiancé over to the two.

"Hey." Shikamaru said awkwardly.

"You're pretty scrawny." Kankuro commented.

"Huh?" Shikamaru was shocked that was the first thing he had said.

"You're dick must be pretty big or else I don't know why Temari would've put up with you." Kankuro laughed hard at Shikamaru's facial expression.

"Like you look any better!" Temari said and smacked him with her fan again.

"I'm just being honest!" he cheered picking the door up.

"Whatever, come on Shika." Temari pulled on his hand, leading him to her room.

He looked around as she took him past the kitchen and connected living room, then to the left down the hall, and turned right into Temari's room half way down the hall. It was a pretty big space with a bed coming straight out on the other wall, a dresser and closet, then a few random items around.

Temari moved over to the bed and layed down, closing her eyes. She was really energetic a few minutes ago, but now she had never been this tied. Guess this is what happens to pregnant woman. Shikamaru stayed standing and looked around the room. He saw his reflection in the mirror and looked at himself.

"Am I really scrawny?" he asked.

"No, Kankuro is just an idiot." Temari laughed and pulled Shikamaru over to her, having him coming onto the bed. "Your body is amazing." Temari commented.

"You're not too bad yourself." Shikamaru grinned, leaning over to kiss her.

Temari smiled and moaned into the kiss, cupping his face in one of her hands.

"Ew! Please tell me I don't have to get used to this."

The two turned and saw another boy, probably Gaara, standing in the doorway, covering his eyes.

"Sorry little bro, but you will. People in love kiss and people who are in engaged do a lot more than that." Temari teased.

"Gross, gross, gross, why do you tell me that?!" he shouted and ran down the hall.

Temari laughed before turning back down to Shikamaru.

"I love you."

"Same here." He smiled and kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

"Temari? Temari?" Shikamaru whispered, lightly shaking Temari awake.

"What do you want, Maru?" Temari whined, turning away from him.

"It's late and I was wondering if you wanted something to eat."

"No just let me sleep."

"Okay, but don't complain when you wake up in three hours and are hungry."

"I'm pregnant; I can complain all I want."

00000000000000000000000000

Temari shook Shikamaru awake at four a.m. complaining about being hungry. He wanted to smirk and say he told her so, but she was kind of cute when she was whining and begging him to come eat with her so he didn't. He smiled and nodded, walking with her to the kitchen.

"So, what are you in the mood for?" he asked from behind the counter.

"I want macaroni cheese." Temari smiled and watched Shikamaru start to cook.

000000000000000000000000

Once Shikamaru was done he placed the food in a bowl and set it in front of Temari. She had started to doze off and he wondered if she even wanted the food anymore. He watched her curiously as she stared off to the side of her bowl for a while.

"Temari?" he asked, his eyebrows furred.

She shot up and ran to the garbage can. She hacked up all of her lunch and other food that had seemed to be built up over days. Shikamaru ran up to her and rubbed her back, comfortingly, as she continued to throw up. Once she was done she sunk to the ground, breathing heavily while Shikamaru held her. He rubbed her arms and kissed the side of her head.

"Do you feel any better?" he smiled.

"No, my throat feels like it's on fire." She said in a scratchy voice.

"I'll get you some water." He rubbed her back one last time before going to the sink.

"Thank you." she whispered as he gave her the small cup of water.

"Anytime." He sighed and sat down next to her, his back up against the wall. "Want some more?" he asked, noticing she had finished her glass.

"No, I just want to go to bed." Temari sighed and rested her head on Shikamaru's shoulder, exhausted.

"Alright, I'll carry you." Shikamaru sighed and picked Temari up bridal style, she was limp in his arms.

"I love you, Shika."

"I love you, too." He said tiredly, putting her down on her side of the bed.

000000000000000000000000000

Temari woke up with her and Shikamaru's backs facing each other. She turned her head and shoulders a bit to look at him. She smiled and rolled over to face him, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. He smiled and turned over to kiss her again. While they began to kiss Temari's brothers barged in and pulled Shikamaru away.

"Hey!" Temari yelled, pissed that her and Shikamaru's kissing had been interrupted.

"We are just going to borrow him for a second." Kankuro smiles and they left.

00000000000000000000000000

Shikamaru was forced down into a chair that was in a dark room. A small light bulb flicked on over his head and he stared up at it. Kankuro and Gaara appeared, slightly in the dark and the light. They glared at him and he stared back at them oddly.

"So, what are your attentions to do with our sister?" Gaara asked seriously.

"Well, she already pregnant so I guess help raise our baby?"

"You guess?" Kankuro raised one eyebrow.

"I am going to."

"Where will you be living while everything is happening?"

"Probably here, she seems to be happy here and that's all I want." Shikamaru confessed.

"Oh well, um, I guess that is it." Kankuro shrugged, looking at Gaara and then back to Shikamaru. "You can go." He smiled and turned the light on.

Shikamaru gave them a look before leaving the room cautiously. He laughed and shook his head as he went back to his room to be with Temari. He smiled as he opened the door and saw a bulge under the covers.

"Hey Tem, I'm back." Shikamaru smiled while walking over to her, taking his shirts off. "Wanna pick up where we left off?" he smiled slyly, kissing her neck once he had layed down with her.

He continued to kiss her neck and her bare arm, but he noticed that she wasn't responding. She wasn't moaning or making any noises, she wasn't moving to kiss him and take control like normal, or telling him to stop. He moved to hover over her side and look down at her.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" he brushed the hair away from her face.

"Shikamaru." she whispered painfully, her face scrunched up in pain.

"Oh shit, Temari what's wrong?" he asked, panicked.

"I need to go to the hospital." She choked out.

Shikamaru scanned her body for the injury or whatever was hurting her. His eyes widened at the blood stained sheets by Temari's abdomen. He jumped up and picked her up, running her out of the house and to the hospital.

**I know it was short, and I haven't updated in like forever, and that it was a cliffhanger, but I will get right on the next chapter. I love ya'll! **


	9. Chapter 9

Shikamaru paced back and forth down the hall, waiting for the doctor to bring him the news. The books didn't say anything about bleeding, but it couldn't be good.

"Hey, stop pacing." Kankuro commanded, walking down the hall, and threw his jacket at Shikamaru.

"I can't help it." he defended, putting the clothing on. "Temari was in so much pain she couldn't talk, she was bleeding, and I don't know what the fuck is going on!" Shikamaru pounded on the wall and let tears fall down his face.

"Listen Nara," Kankuro pulled Shikamaru over to him. "Temari is going to need some stability in her life if something bad happened. Now Gaara and I will be strong, but you're the one that really matters. If you're not able to be there for her then nothing is going to get better. You gotta be strong!"

"I will, I will." Shikamaru nodded.

"Good." Kankuro punched his shoulder and went back to his seat.

"Shikamaru Nara?" a doctor called out.

"Yes?" Shikamaru turned around.

"You may go in and see Temari."

"How is she? What happened?"

"I'm sorry sir." He looked down sadly before leaving.

"I gotta go talk to her." Shikamaru began to move fast.

"No, just go check her out." Kankuro said.

"What?"

"She needs time to deal with this herself. Just go sign her out and give her some space. We'll go get her. Come on Gaara." Kankuro motioned for Gaara to follow, leaving Shikamaru behind.

0000000000000000000000

It had been a few hours since Temari had gotten back home and went to bed. No one had talked to her about the miscarriage and she was grateful. It wasn't something she was ready to talk about. She heard the door open and knew it was Shikamaru. She was dreading when he would come in and try to cheer her up.

"Shika, I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm not here to talk." He said, closing the door before curling up with Temari in bed.

He dropped his arm on Temari's waist above the covers and nuzzled his face into the back of her neck. He breathed in her scent and felt her wrap her hand around wrist. She kept her eyes open and her mind wondered to everything that had happened.

"I just don't feel anything and that makes me feel like shit, but I don't feel like shit." She said, confused.

"It's been a hard day; your emotions are probably shot. You just need to get some sleep." Shikamaru kissed her cheek and snuggled back down with her.

Temari looked down sad, but closed her eyes and hoped for sleep.

00000000000000000000000000

Temari woke up with Shikamaru still holding her, but he was squeezing her. Even if it was uncomfortable it made her feel loved, especially now that her emotions had caught up with her. She felt like she had failed as a mother and let her baby died. If she hadn't been so weak she could've gotten up and walked to the hospital. Shikamaru squirmed around and woke up to Temari shaking against his chest.

"Temari?" he moved away and looked at her slightly wet cheeks. "Baby, what's wrong?" he hugged her tighter.

"What do you think is wrong?!" Temari shouted, getting up. "I had a freaking miscarriage! My baby is dead, our baby is dead!" she broke down crying.

Shikamaru sprang up and embraced her strongly, standing up. Temari cried onto Shikamaru's shoulder as she bent her elbows so she could grip his shoulder blades. He shushed her and rocked her back and forth.

"It'll all be okay. I'll do anything for you and we will get through this."

"How will I ever get over this? What about when we want and all I can think about is the day I lost my first baby?"

"You just need to try and put it in the back of your mind. Just because this happened doesn't mean you can let it control your life."

"You don't understand Shikamaru, you're a guy. I'm a woman and I should be able to have children with no problems!" Temari squeezed Shikamaru harder.

"You can still do it; you just weren't able to this time." He rubbed her back, resting his cheek on her head.

"I was really excited about being a mom." She laughed sadly, wiping away from her face.

"You will be one day, and you'll be a good one." Shikamaru smiled lovingly.

He walked her over to the bed and helped her lie down. He pulled the covers over her body and tucked her in. She seemed to be feeling better and it made him proud that he had cheered her up. He truly believed everything he said and he hoped she did to. Now looking down at Temari he saw she must have still been upset and he didn't want her to be. So he nudged at her cheek with his nose, causing a slightly smile, which was enough for him.

00000000000000000000000

It was three days later and Temari had slowly gotten back to normal. Sure Shikamaru had to do some convincing and she still had some heartache, but it was surely getting lesser and she was getting better.

Today Temari had actually gotten out of bed on her own and even made breakfast with Shikamaru. They had eaten together on the couch and cuddled up afterwards. Things started to seem to be going back to normal.

While they were silently spending time together, still on the couch, a knocking came from the door. They both turned their heads to look before Shikamaru starts to get up to answer it, kissing Temari quickly. He answered the door and stared in shock.


	10. Chapter 10

"Dad? Mom?" Shikamaru asked in shock.

"Hey there son, how have you been?" Shikaku grinned.

"Save the chit chat for later, and let us in. Where's Temari?" Yoshino rambled off, pushing her way past Shikamaru.

"Wait mom!"

"Oh there she is!" Yoshino cheered, coming up to hug Temari.

"Hey, Yoshino." Temari gave her a weak smile.

"So how have you been? Are you getting cravings? I bet the morning sickness has started. Is the baby healthy?" Yoshino asked quickly, holding both of Temari's hands.

"MOM!" Shikamaru shouted.

"WHAT?!" she yelled back, annoyed.

"Stop talking." He growled through gritted teeth.

"I was just asking about my unborn grandchild."

Temari sighed, trying to keep the tears in. She knew she couldn't and turned to go to her room, breaking out of Yoshino's grip.

"See what you've done?" she hissed at Shikamaru. "You upset her."

"No I didn't, you did." Shikamaru glared at her.

"How did I upset her?"

"Mom, Dad … we lost the baby." Shikamaru said sadly, his eyes scanning the floor.

"What?" Yoshino choked out, while Shikaku just stayed quiet.

"Temari had a miscarriage and she's still getting over it."

"We're very sorry and we'll give you two some space." Shikaku said calmly and pulled Yoshino over to him.

"You guys can stay, just don't bring up the baby and don't act weird either. I'm going to go check up on Tem." Shikamaru said and went to Temari's move.

00000000000000000000000000

Shikamaru walk in on Temari pacing around the room, looking a mess. He sighed sadly, he never liked seeing her so distort when she was normally in control and strong.

"Temari." He sighed and walked closer to her.

"Shikamaru I'm such a disappointment!" she cried, tears about ready to spill out of her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I lost the baby and now your parents are disappointed, and you're disappointed, my whole family is disappointed, I'm just a huge disappointment!"

"Temari, Temari, you need to calm down! They aren't disappointed, they are just sad, like we are." Shikamaru embraced Temari.

"It's still my fault for making them sad." She whispered, wrapping her arms around him.

"Temari, the doctor said these things might happen."

"I wish it didn't." she cried.

"Me too, me too." Shikamaru nodded, rubbing her back. "Come on, let's get to bed." he led her over to the queen sixed bed.

"How am I going to face your parents tomorrow?"

"Don't think about that, just rest and everything will be better soon. I promise." He smiled and kissed her lips.

"I love you." Temari whispered before snuggling into his chest.

"I love you too, Tem." Shikamaru smiled and kissed her forehead.

0000000000000000000000

The next morning Temari stayed awake in bed with Shikamaru. He was still sleeping but she didn't want to see his parents without him. She stayed in his arms, flinching when her stomach growled loudly. Shikamaru moaned and squirmed behind her, but instead of waking up he rolled over. She sighed and layed her head back down.

Suddenly there was a big turning in Temari's stomach. She shot up and rushed to the connected bathroom. She fell onto the floor in front of the toilet and puked for at least two minutes. She hacked up all she had before falling onto the ground and passing out.

000000000000000000000000

"Temari? Temari. Temari! TEMARI! Wake up!"

Temari slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Shikamaru, shaking her awake and looking extremely worried.

"Shika?"

"Oh Temari, I was so worried." He picked her up and held her tight. "What happened?"

"I had to throw up and I guess I passed out." She shrugged, tired.

"You threw up?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Tema, I'm going to take you to the hospital."

"Shika, it was just a little puke. I'm not going to die."

"But all this pressure and stress after you had a miscarriage, it can't be good."

"Please Maru, I don't want to go back there."

"I don't want you to be sad, but you have to go. Please do it? For me?" Shikamaru stared into her eyes, his holding so many emotions.

"Okay." She looked down sadly.

Shikamaru smiled at her and kissed her lips before picking her up and carrying her back to the bed.

000000000000000000000

Temari and Shikamaru walked into the kitchen where his parents were. They looked at the two strangely because of the look on Temari's face. She was horrified and clung to Shikamaru's arm like a little child. Shikamaru leaned into her and smoothed out her hair with his other hand.

"What's going on?" Yoshino asked.

"Temari hasn't been feeling well and we're just going to get it checked out."

"Alright, we'll be here."

Shikamaru nodded and led Temari out of the door and to the hospital.

0000000000000000000

They asked a few questions, ran a few tests, and now Shikamaru and Temari were waiting for the results. Temari was curled up on the hospital bed, the memories swimming back to her. Shikamaru rubbed her back, saying comforting words to her.

When the doctor came in Temari straightened up and tried to look normal. Shikamaru sighed, wishing she didn't have to fake it. The doctor flipped through the papers on his clip board before facing them.

"Alright so the tests are back and everything seems to be fine." He smiled.

"Fine?" Shikamaru frowned. "She just had a miscarriage and now she's sick, puking, and nothing is wrong with her?"

"A miscarriage? I had no knowledge of that and besides the tests show that you are indeed pregnant, Temari."

"What?" Temari looked up, her mouth opened and her eyes wide. "How is that possible?"

"Well, there could have been a mix up with patients, possibly there was a twin that died but the other one is still alive, or it is possible you got your period. Normally it happens fast and strong, it also can be like a miscarriage, but nothing bad happened."

"So, you're telling me, we've been in pain for a whole week, thinking she lost our baby, but really she never did?"

"Basically yes."

Temari and Shikamaru sat there absolutely shocked.

**Happy? I thought I'd give you a dramatic chap with a happy ending.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I knwo this is short but hey you got 2 updtaes on a school day so review will ya?! Hahaha **

Temari sat on a bench while Shikamaru brought a bowl of ice cream from the vender over to her. He handed it over to her before sitting down next to her. He looked at her oddly, like he was trying to figure her out. But what was there to figure out?

"Alright, I don't get it. We just figured out that you didn't lose the baby and you're not happy. What's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"I mean, we really didn't plan this and it made everything more complicated so I just thought, maybe you didn't want this."

"Shika! How could you think that? Of course I wanted this baby and want to have it with you."

"Alright, I believe you. It's just that you don't seem happy."

"My emotions are shot Shikamaru, and after all of this I don't know what to think. I've gotten use to the idea of not being pregnant, but now I am?! It's confusing." Temari sighed.

"I understand. How about we head home?" Shikamaru stood up and offered his hand to her.

"That'd be great." Temari nodded and took his hand.

000000000000000000000

Temari and Shikamaru walked into the house hand in hand. His parents both looked at them from on the couch. Shikaku had his arm draped over Yoshino's shoulders. Temari let go of Shikamaru's hand and walked fast to her and Shikamaru's room.

"What happened? Please tell me nothing bed. I don't think that poor girl can take anymore." Yoshino said with sympathy.

"We found out that Temari is still pregnant." Shikamaru answered calmly.

"What?" Shikaku and Yoshino said in unison.

"How is that possible?" Yoshino sprang up.

"They don't know, it could be a number of things."

"Well, why does she seem so upset?" Shikaku asked, slowly lifting himself up.

"Everything is so confusing to her right now and I think it'll just take a while for everything to set in."

"You're probably right. I just hope she's okay." Yoshino said settling back down on the couch.

"I'll go check on her." Shikamaru said moving towards his room.

0000000000000000000

Shikamaru opened the door and came in casually. He settled in by Temari, wrapping her up in his arms.

"What's up?" he smirked and kissed her cheek.

"Nothing, just really tired." Temari yawned.

"Well, my parents are really worried. Are you alright?"

"I will be by tomorrow I think."

"You think?"

"Just right now it all seems so weird and I don't know when it will all make sense."

"I'll help you." Shikamaru got up.

"What are you talking about?"

"Shh, just go to sleep." Shikamaru hushed her and rubbed her arms till she relaxed.

0000000000000000000000

Temari was shaken awake by Shikamaru around the afternoon. She turned over to him and groaned, wanting to sleep more.

"I know you're tired but if you do this everything will make sense."

"What does that mean?"

"Take this test." Shikamaru handed her the box of pregnancy tests.

"The doctor said I was pregnant."

"Yeah but you're having a hard time figuring everything out." Temari looked at him with doubt. "I know it's hard for you to believe you're pregnant after people said you were and you may think the doctor is wrong again, and this way we know for sure." Shikamaru tapped the box at the end. "So just do this for me, so we know for sure."

"Alright." Temari smiled, giving into his pleading eyes.

Shikamaru smiled back and helped her to the bathroom. Temari stared at him oddly as he stood in front of her, waiting. He looked up and noticed the look on her face, shrugging his shoulders in response.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." He smirked.

Temari rolled her eyes and pushed her pants down to her ankles. She sat on the toilet, putting the stick between her legs, and peed.

After she was done they both waited three minutes. Temari stayed looming over it while Shikamaru sat on the edge of the tub patiently. Temari picked the test up and smiled at it before facing Shikamaru. He looked at her, waiting for the news.

"The doctors were right, I'm pregnant." Temari said, letting out a numb chuckle.

Shikamaru smiled up at her before grabbing her hand and pulling her into his lap. They stayed sitting together, smiling down at the stick. Funny how a little piece of plastic can bring so much joy to two people.

**Alright I would really like some ideas on what can make this dramatic because I got nothing. They are going to be getting married but I have a Degrassi story that's going to deal with wedding planning drama and I don't want to repeat things.**


	12. Chapter 12

Shikamaru stirred around in his sleep, feeling a weight land on his groin. He groaned and squinted up at Temari, sitting on his lap smiling. She bent over and placed kisses down his bare chest to his stomach. Her hands smoothed up and down his arms before sliding across his stomach and to his belt. Shikamaru stiffened and sat up on his elbows. He and Temari had not been sexual in three months and, yeah, Shikamaru wanted her badly, but he never thought she would come to him like this.

"Someone's eager." Shikamaru joked as Temari tarring his pants down his legs, before climbing back onto his lap.

"Shut up." Temari growled and smashed their lips together, ripping at the skin.

Shikamaru growled back and pushed his lips to hers harder. He turned them onto their sides and slowed down the kiss, his hands gripping her sides carefully. Temari's heart speed slowed down and let Shikamaru lead their pace.

He reached down and untied her sash so he could push up her kimono. His fingers hooked the bottom of her purple underwear with lace lining and started to slip it down her freshly shaved legs. Temari moved and bent her knees and help them off, without having to stop kissing him.

Temari reached down and played behind the waist band of his boxers before yanking at them. Shikamaru separated his lips from hers and pushed his underwear off. He rolled her onto her back and sat up on his knees over her. He started to stroke his length so it would become aroused. Temari pushed his hand away and pulled so Shikamaru would move closer. He scooted up and fell to his hands and knees, his dick in front of Temari's face. She pulled him into her mouth and sucked. Shikamaru moaned as his eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the feeling of her warm mouth around him.

"There. Now you're already." Temari grinned, pulling Shikamaru's hardened member out of her mouth.

"Next time I get to cum in your mouth, got it?" Shikamaru glared at her.

"I'll allow it." Temari smiled as Shikamaru aligned himself up with her entrance.

He smirked up at her, his eyes shining with playfulness, before moving steadily into her. Then all the playful feelings were gone. Temari sighed, her head tipping back and her eyes shutting. Shikamaru, too, enjoyed the long lost feeling of being so close to Temari.

He breathed heavily as he began to move in and out of her, making a boiling feeling dwell inside them, the one they had almost forgotten about. Temari wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her body, feeling their sweat splash together. They moaned in each other's ears and licked at each other's dripping wet skin, savoring the taste the one they loved.

All the pain and sorrow that they had felt the last weeks was all being let go as their hips met each other's powerfully, replacing it with passion and hope. It built up and up till they both exploded and let everything they had out together.

Shikamaru stiffened his arms and held himself above Temari as she panted and he eyes lazy stayed open. Her hand reached up and cupped his cheek, he thumb rubbed it. He sighed and relaxed into her touch, easing himself down beside her before pulling her into his warmth. They clung to each other that night, knowing that they would always be together no matter what the world throws at them, they would always find comfort in each other.

00000000000000000000000

Shikamaru sat up and yawned out as Temari layed next to him. She wasn't woken up by his annoying yawn anymore, it had become a regular thing that she had learned to block out. He turned his head to her and smiled in awe, remembering what had happened last night. He knew that even after they took the stick test she still had the feelings inside her and now they were all gone. Nothing was wrong with the baby or Temari and in 6 months they'd have a family together.

Shikamaru jumped out of bed energetically and happily walked to the kitchen. His parents were already up and had made some breakfast. He had a big smile on his face that didn't go unnoted by them as he ate all the pancakes that were on his plate

"Well, you sure are in a good mood." Shikaku commented, sitting down next to his son with a cup of coffee.

"Everything is just getting back on track." Shikamaru smiled, "I mean Temari is still pregnant, she's happy, and it's like nothing with losing the baby ever happened."

"Sounds like you got lucky last night." Shikaku laughed.

"Shikaku," Yoshino slapped him arm, "don't talk like that!"

"It's fine mom, nothing can bring me down today." Shikamaru leaned back, his hands folded behind his head.

"Well then I think this might be a good time to bring this up. We want to know when you and Temari are planning on moving back to the Leaf Village."

"Well, we are certainly getting married here after the baby is born, we thought that you or Temari's brothers could watch him or her, and as for where the baby's going to be born, Temari wants her brothers to be there."

"So everything is going to be happening here." Yoshino said sadly.

"Mom, Temari has been away from her home too long, she deserves some memorable moments here."

"But what about the memories at home?"

"Well, probably move back after our honeymoon and will make memories as the kids grows up."

"If that's what both you and Temari want." Yoshino nodded.

Shikamaru nodded before getting up and going back to his bedroom to check on Temari.

00000000000000000000

When Shikamaru entered the room Temari was in her underwear grabbing his t-shirt from off the ground. She turned to the sound of the door clicking open with his grey shirt in her hands and smiled lightly at him.

"Hey, where were you?" Temari asked, putting the shirt on and stepping closer to him. "I was planning on doing some things with you." her lips ghosted his as she whispered seductively.

"Oh really? Sorry I wasn't here." Shikamaru wrapped him arms around her waist, bringing her closer.

"But you are now." Temari pressed her lips to his. "Sadly, I'm not in the mood anymore after hearing you talk about our plans to your parents."

"Did I say something wrong? I messed something up?"

"No, it just seemed lie they weren't happy about our decisions and I didn't want to upset them more than I already have."

"You haven't upset them, they just have to understand that this is your home and will be one of the home's our children have."

"It sure will be." Temari pulled Shikamaru down to the bed, kissing him vigorously.


	13. Chapter 13

Shikamaru layed in bed, next to a sleeping Temari, reliving the feeling of being inside of her over and over in his head. He sighed and turned his head to the left to gaze at Temari's bare skin. She was laying on her stomach and facing away from him.

His hand moved to rub her flawless, smooth back in a circular motion. Temari sighed happily in her sleep, squirming around to get more comfortable. Shikamaru rolled onto his side and up on his elbows, leaning over Temari to lightly kiss her back, lovingly.

"Shika." Temari sighed, smiling.

Shikamaru smiled against her creamy skin and shushed her gently. He continued to rub her right shoulder, easing her back into sleep.

Once she was practically dead to the world Shikamaru slipped out of the bed. He put all his clothes on and went out to help his parents get ready to leave. They had planned only staying for the week and now it was time to head back home. He knew Temari wanted to say good-bye but she needed to get sleep after their activities last night.

"So, are you guys all set?" Shikamaru asked, stepping down the three wooden steps from the house to the sandy ground.

"Yeah, we should be all ready." Shikaku smiled.

"I'm going to miss you." Yoshino hugged Shikamaru.

"Oh mom," Shikamaru laughed, "I'll see you two when the baby is born, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it even if the world was ending." Yoshino pecked his cheek before her and Shikaku walked out of sight.

Shikamaru watched them move out of sight before going back into the house. As he walked in Temari was closing their bedroom door and turned into the kitchen.

"Hey Tem, you need to get some sleep." Shikamaru started to lead her back to the room.

"No, I want to do something and I want ice cream with Cheetos, pickles, and strawberry jelly." Temari grinned.

"Alright then I'll make that for you." Shikamaru chuckled searching the kitchen fridge and cupboards for what Temari wanted.

"And I want a foot message because my feet are killing me!" Temari exclaimed, plopping down on the couch and propping her feet up on the little table.

"Are you serious?" Shikamaru gave her a pleading look.

Temari flexed her feet, grinning deviously at him. Shikamaru shook his head, looking away from her and back to scooping chocolate ice cream into a bowl. He gathered the other foods Temari wanted and organized them neatly on plates before bringing them over to her, setting them on the table next to her feet.

Shikamaru moved to sit down next to her but she smacked her hand down on the cushion to stop him. He gave her a confused look, frowning at her, as she grinning evilly at him. She gave a pointed look to her feet then back to Shikamaru.

He rolled his eyes, sighing, and kneeled down in front of her feet. He glared up at her as his thumbs kneaded the pads below her toes.

Temari smirked down at him while she ate the food. She sighed at the feeling and gave Shikamaru a thankful smile. He smiled back at her, happy to be making her feel good even if he wasn't having the best time doing it. He moved his hands lower, slowly messaging down.

By the time Shikamaru was getting done with the second foot Temari had finished all the food and was dozing off. Her head was trying to stay up, but in the end it fell to the side, onto the top of the back couch cushion.

Shikamaru continued to rub her feet even after he knew she was fast asleep just so her feet wouldn't hurt. Once he was done he moved to sit next to Temari and positioned her head on his shoulder with his arm wrapped around her waist. He pressed a kiss to her temple before titling his head back to sleep.

00000000000000000000000

Shikamaru's head snapped up when he felt Temari move out of his grip. She froze half way up and smiled nervously at him. He groaned and stretched out.

"I was trying not to wake you." she said, getting up fully.

"I don't mind. Do you need me to get you something?" he sat up more.

"I'm not handicapped, Shika." Temari chuckled and went into the kitchen.

She got a tall, clear glass cup and filled it with water from the sink. She took a few big gulps before taking the rest of the water back to the couch with Shikamaru. She set the glass down on the table and then settled herself on Shikamaru's lap. He grinned at her and they both leaned in at the same time, meeting in the middle and moving their lips together. Temari cupped Shikamaru's left cheek, and he rubbed her lower back up and down as their kissing intensified.

"WHOA!" a voice shouted. "Hey, hey, hey no more of that!"

The two broke apart and looked at Kankuro and Gaara. Temari smiled at them before snuggling her head in the crook of Shikamaru's neck. Shikamaru rubbed her back more and leaned his cheek on the top of her head.

"Now, what are we having for dinner?" Kankuro smiled wide, his eyes closing in the process.

"Depends on what you're making?" Temari snapped back with a mischievous grin on.

"I don't know how to cook?" Kankuro whined.

"I'm too tired to cook." Temari whined back, moving around on Shikamaru's lap.

"Well, who's going to feed us?" Gaara looked at Kankuro.

"Are you guys so dependent that you can't pick up a phone and order food?"

"Oh yeah." Kankuro and Gaara said in unison then both raced to get the phone.

They bickered about who they were going to call and what they were going to order. Temari watched them, being entertained, staying on Shikamaru's lap and wrapped in his arms. He kissed the top of her head then rested his chin where he had kissed her.

"Are you feeling alright?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"It's just you didn't want to cook, I wanted to make sure you were alright?"

"Well, I'm pregnant and being 'alright' only means so much." Temari chuckled and got off of Shikamaru.

She sprawled out on the couch with her legs draped over Shikamaru's lap and closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep for the third time today.

Shikamaru rubbed her legs for a second before turning his attention to her still arguing brothers. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and snatched the phone away from them. He dialed a number and ordered all of Temari's favorites before ordering the rest.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been long and rough six months of Temari being pregnant. Shikamaru had been giving her messages and bringing her food, basically serving her hand and foot. There were a few things, though, that he didn't mind helping her with. With her hormones racing and being all wacky she was very sexual and you'd never find Shikamaru complaining.

Now Temari was ending her eighth month and Shikamaru couldn't be higher strung. Every time the baby gave a big kick he would freak out and start to pull her out of the house. At first it was funny to freak Shikamaru out, but now it was just annoying.

Temari was resting on the living room couch while Shikamaru got her a glass of water. He sat down next to her once she had taking the clear cup and starting sipping. He placed his arm on top of the couch cushion behind Temari.

"So, do you need anything?" Shikamaru asked, looking down at her expanded stomach.

"No, Shika, I'm fine." Temari glared at him.

"What was that look for?"

"You're just always suffocating me and overreacting, it's so annoying!" Temari got up and started to walk away.

"Temari," Shikamaru ran in front of her to stop her, "I'm sorry."

"Shika."

"I've just been so stressed about the baby coming."

"Shikamaru."

"I just really want everything to go right and," Temari cut Shikamaru off by smashing her lips over his.

"Shut up." she chuckled, "You're talking is more annoying than you hovering over me."

Shikamaru smiled leaning in and kissed her slowly. Temari's left hand grabbed at the back of his head as her right arm wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. Shikamaru placed his hands on her hips, his thumbs rubbing the side of her big belly.

Temari moaned and pushed Shikamaru's back against the wall, causing a raspy groan to come from him. He pulled her closer by her hip with one hand and inched the other into her shorts, grazing her through her underwear.

"Uh, Shika." Temari moaned, her head falling to his shoulder.

Shikamaru smiled and wiggled his fingers around her panties and into her slightly wet hole. Temari's head rolled back allowing Shikamaru to plant his lips against her throat, sucking lightly. She bent her knees and moved on his fingers. Shikamaru smirked and moved his phalanges harder into her, loving her wild reaction. She grabbed hold of him and let noises rip out of her mouth.

Shikamaru smiled as he felt her liquids spill out of her and onto his fingers. He pulled them out and smirked at Temari's satisfied grin. He kissed her lips quickly and started to rub her lower back. Temari's face scrunched up in confusion and she looked down to see a puddle forming under her.

"Wow, you can climax that much?" Shikamaru frowned.

"Shika, that's not cum. That is my water."

"What?" Shikamaru looked at the puddle and then back to Temari.

"We need to get to the hospital!" Shikamaru started to run around franticly.

"Shikamaru!" Temari yelled catching her boyfriend's attention, "I read the book and we have at least an hour to get to the hospital, so calm yourself." Temari said, coming down the stairs.

"But isn't it better to get there sooner?"

"It's better to take it easy and get me to the hospital safely, so just help me." Temari gripped Shikamaru's arm.

000000000000000000

Temari was laying on the bed in the hospital room waiting for the doctors to come in.

"Shikamaru," Temari looked over at him, "I want you to leave."

"What?" Shikamaru frowned.

"Please, just go. I'll be fine."

"I know, but I want to be here for my child's birth."

"You'll see him or her afterwards."

"But I want to be here for you."

"Shikamaru just go!" Temari shouted, giving a deathly glare.

Shikamaru sighed and glared back as he stepped out the door.

Temari was giving birth for about an hour and screaming her lungs out. Shikamaru couldn't take it. He had been pacing back and forth the whole time. Not being in there with her, not knowing what was happening scared him. He growled in frustration before barging into the room.

"Shikamaru?! Get out! UGH!" Temari screamed he head falling back in pain.

"Shhh, I'm here." Shikamaru grabbed her hand and kissed her dripping forehead.

Temari continued to scream and protest Shikamaru's presence but he didn't care, he was going to be there for his first kid's birth.

After about another hour the baby was out and in the doctor's hands. Shikamaru chuckled with joy, trying to sneak a peek at the bloody being.

While the doctors went to clean the baby, Shikamaru showered her sweaty face with kisses. She was still breathing heavily, but smiled feeling proud. Soon enough her energy quickly faded and she passed out.

000000000000000

When Temari's eyes blinked open her vision was blurry, but cleared up and showed Shikamaru holding a blue blanket. He was smiling a lot and lightly bouncing while he took a few steps around the bed. Temari smiled and moaned to show Shikamaru she was awake.

Shikamaru's head sprang up and he instantly smiled at his tired fiancé. While approaching Temari, Shikamaru carefully and slowly moved his arms out to hand her their newborn baby. She welcomed the little person into her arms and pulled him close.

"Hello, baby boy." Temari whispered, smiling as she played with her baby's hand. "How is he?" Temari looked to Shikamaru.

"He's fine, nothing to worry about." Shikamaru grinned and rubbed his son's cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I'm glad he's alright." Temari pecked the little soft forehead. "How badly were you freaking out when you were in the waiting room?" Temari teased.

"I still don't get why you made me stay out there?"

"I didn't want you to see me like that."

"You were amazing." Shikamaru smiled and pressed his lips to her cheek.

He pulled away only enough the move down to the baby's head and place his hand over Temari's so they were both cradling their child.

"Now we just need to give him a name." Temari laughed.

**Alright I can't find a website that shows what Chinese names mean in English so if you can come up with a name that'd be awesome!**


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a few hours after the birth before Temari was being wheeled out of the hospital and back to their house. Temari was holding the baby and keeping him asleep. He would wake up a little and squirm, making a few tiny noises, but would fall back to sleep. Shikamaru smiled down at his son and his girlfriend, feeling so proud that they were all now a family. Even though they had just had a baby he couldn't wait to see his family grow bigger as the years go on. Looking at his newborn child he thought he might want 1 or 2 more than he originally did.

Kankuro and Gaara were outside of the house, sitting on the steps waiting. Once they saw their sister and Shikamaru in the distance they both perked up and jumped up and down, cheering and yelling weird questions.

"Is it a girl?"

"Is it fat?"

"Is it a boy?"

"Is it as ugly as Shikamaru?"

Temari laughed at the two as they for some reason started to push and shoved each other. She had missed her home and her brother even if they were huge idiots. Shikamaru pushed her forward, chuckling under his breath, and in his mind answering all of their questions. No, no, yes, no.

Kankuro and Gaara were sprinting down to the family with Kankuro in front. Gaara was hot on his tail but knew he'd lose. So if he was going to lose Kankuro would win like an idiot. He tripped his older brother and made his fall face first into the dirt. With his speed his face slid across the ground, stopping in front of Temari. He looked up shyly and grinned.

"Hey, so how are you doing?" Kankuro asked, sitting cross- legged.

"Did it hurt?" Gaara leaned over Kankuro.

"Get off dumbass!" Kankuro yelled and threw his brother away.

"You two better calm down if you want to be around Ichirou." Temari glared playfully.

"Ichirou?" they both said in unison.

"So it's a boy?" Gaara questioned further.

"Yep, our first son." Shikamaru smiled, looking at his baby.

"Well, how is the little guy?"

"Healthy, did you expect anything less." Temari smirked.

"Not with the way Shikamaru doodled on you." Kankuro laughed.

"You two are such pains." Shikamaru sighed.

"Get used to it. We'll be your brothers-in-law one day." Gaara smiled gleefully.

"Don't remind me."

"Hey boys it is blazing hot out and I want to be in the air conditioning with my kid alright." Temari said sternly.

"Jeez, I thought your mood swings would be over now." Kankuro sneered.

"The doctor did say she'd be experiencing some things still." Shikamaru stated.

"Perfect." Kankuro groaned as the started to move, "So what's going to happen now? When are you two planning on going back to the leaf?"

"Well, once Ichirou is old enough we'll get married and go on a honeymoon at some resort here."

"Are you taking him with you?"

"Well if you two prove yourselves we would leave him with you and pick him up before going back home, but that's up to you guys."

Temari handed Shikamaru the baby while her brothers helped her up the steep stairs. She was settled on the couch before Shikamaru sat down next to her with Ichirou.

"Gaara, go get those baby books Temari read all the time!" Kankuro order, "We gotta study."

"Using your brain might not be a good idea for you." Shikamaru joked.

"You little…." Kankuro hissed.

"Watch your mouth, we have a child." Temari pointed at him, her motherly instinct was coming out.

"Whatever." Kankuro scoffed.

"Hey Kank, you want to hold him?" Temari asked.

"Huh?"

"Come on he's your nephew." Temari took his away from Shikamaru and held him out to her brother.

Kankuro sighed and picked up the Ichirou carefully, trying to act like he didn't care. Temari knew that he wasn't the biggest fan of kids, but he had a soft spot for everything. She smiled she noticed a change in him, he got more relaxed. No one but Temari could sense it, raising him gave her the ability to just know.

"I call next." Gaara stated, coming in with the books.

"He's not a ride." Shikamaru said.

"I still get to hold him next." Gaara said seriously.

Shikamaru and Temari chuckled, leaning into kiss each other.

"Aren't your parents gross?" Gaara squeaked, talking to the baby in his arms.

"You are just jealous." Shikamaru teased.

"As if." Kankuro scoffed.

"Shut up and give me my son. His tired and we need to put him to sleep." Shikamaru sighed.

"But I- uh." Gaara whined and Shikamaru took Ichirou and helped Temari to the room.

0000000000000000000

Shikamaru smiled as he placed his first son, first child, and watched him sleep. Temari was in bed and waiting for him to join her. She loved him and Ichirou, but was too exhausted and just wanted Shikamaru to snuggle up with her.

"Shika, come on I want to sleep." She whined, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Right sorry, I just can't get over him." Shikamaru shrugged.

"He is perfect but don't worry we'll be up in a few hours to feed him." Temari kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Shikamaru sighed, "This might sound weird but I can't wait till we have another."

"Yeah slow down there you didn't have to push that thing out of you."

"Speaking which, when do you think it'll be okay to do stuff again?"

"Ugh, don't even talk about that. After today I am so not in the mood."

"Alright, alright, I'll stop, we can just sleep." Shikamaru yawned, wrapping Temari up in his arms.

"I love you Shika."

"I love you too, Tem."

**Good way to end the story?**


End file.
